


Spicy Chicken Joy Super Meal with Pie, Go Large Sarsi

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, isko au, uplb au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: Bakit ba kasi butaw groupmates ni Minghao?





	Spicy Chicken Joy Super Meal with Pie, Go Large Sarsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svterror/gifts).



> Mingyu- third year, BS Civil Engineering, CEAT  
> Minghao- third year, BS Human Ecology, CHE  
> Jeonghan- fifth year, BS Statistics, CAS  
> Jihoon- fourth year, BS Chemistry, CAS  
> Seungcheol- fifth year, BS Chemical Engineering, CEAT
> 
> CEAT- College of Engineering and Agro-industrial Technology  
> CHE- College of Human Ecology  
> CAS- College of Arts and Sciences
> 
> The JeongCheol song is entitled "Kahit Maputi na ang Buhok Ko"  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wT6Qc8LdXpQ

Ibinagsak na lang ni Minghao ang kanyang bag sa sahig at humiga sa kanyang kama nang walang pakundangan. Hindi naman laging gusot ang kanyang kumot pero noong araw na ‘yon, dinaig pa ng binagyo ang ayos ng kanyang unit.

“Tangina”, napamura na lang ang third year college student at napatakip ng braso sa kanyang mga mata.

Alay na naman.

Napapikit na lang siya lalo habang inaalala niya yung second long exam niya sa STAT 1 kanina. Hindi naman niya sinasadya na maging alay lang ‘yon.

Ang problema lang kasi, may tatlong papers siyang tinapos noong nakaraang dalawang araw: dalawang pang-groupings, isang individual reflection paper na hindi niya malaman kung bakit at least three pages ang requirement ‘tas single-spaced pa.

Malamig ang hanging ibinubuga ng bagong bukas na aircon. Isa pa ‘yan. ‘Di niya malaman kung bakit umaabot ng four thousand kada buwan binabayad nila sa kuryente eh aircon, mini ref, dalawang laptops, at ilaw lang naman ang meron sila. Siyempre kasama pa yung pagchacharge ‘dun at saka yung isang electric fan. Lecheng Meralco ‘yan. Lecheng butaw na groupmates. Napagulong na lang si Minghao sa kanyang gilid kaharap ng pader.

 

“Hao? Nandito ka na agad?”, sambit ng isang malalim na boses, kasunod ang pagsasara ng pinto. “Diba may HUM 1 ka pa?”, ibinaba ng bagong dating ang kanyang bag sa tabi ng bag ni Minghao at saka umupo sa tabi ng nakababata. Naramdaman ni Minghao ang humahagod na kamay sa kanyang likod na animo’y ginigising siya.

“Huy, papasok ka ba?”

“Ayaw.”

“Bakit, may problema ka ba?”

“Gusto ko na lang matulog, Mingyu.”, naaasar na sagot ni Minghao. Nabalot sila ng katahimikan ng tunog ng makina ng aircon. Naramdaman ni Minghao na lumalim ang kutson sa likod niya, sabay ang pagyakap ng isang braso sa kanyang bewang.

“Okay ka lang ba?”

Nagaalalang usisa ni Mingyu dito pero hindi man lamang ito sumagot.

“Minghao naman, kausapin mo ko.”, dinig ni Minghao ang pagpapacute sa boses ni Mingyu.

“Ayaw ko.”

Inilapit ni Mingyu ang kanyang labi sa tenga ni Minghao, “Alam mo namang mas mahirap kung itatago mo lang problema mo ‘diba?”, alam na alam ni Minghao ‘yon. Lagi niyang kasama at pinaghihingahan ng loob si Mingyu kung mayroon mang nagpapabigat sa puso niya.

“Pagod lang talaga ako, promise.”, umikot si Minghao sa bisig ni Mingyu at saka lumapit pa sa dibdib nito. Ramdam at dinig niya ang pagtibok ng puso nito, ang tugtog ng bawat bagsak ay tila nagbibigay buhay rin sa kanya.

“Mingyu bakit ako lang gumawa ng project namin? Okay naman kami nila Jungkook dun sa isang paper pero bakit dun sa kabilang subject…”, nastress lang lalo si Minghao nang maaalala niya ‘yung GDocs nila kagabi na parang wala man lang dinagdag ‘yung mga kagrupo niya. Tapos na niyang iinput talaga ‘yung nakaassign na parte sa kaniya last Monday pa kahit ngayong Friday pa ang pasahan, pero nang mapansin niya na bihira magreply ang mga ito sa chat niya sa Facebook, sinilip niya ang kanilang document at nalaman na PANGALAN lamang nila ang idinagdag nila. Wala man lang idinagdag sa background, related literature, at recommendations. Punyeta.

“Kagabi ko pa rin tinatanong ‘yan sa’yo Minghao.”, hinigpitan pa lalo ni Mingyu ang yakap niya dahil alam niyang nahihirapan na ang boyfriend niya.

“Pero naipasa mo na ‘yun at naalis mo na rin pangalan nila kaya oks na ‘yun.”, idinantay niya ang kanyang pisngi sa ulo ni Minghao.

“Sinabihan mo naman prof mo bakit pangalan mo lang na’don ‘diba?”, tanong ni Mingyu dito.

“Oo naman, sabi niya marami daw talagang ganun at saka pansin niya rin na hindi masyadong active groupmates ko.”, napabuntong-hininga na lang si Minghao sa pagod at inis na nararamdaman niya.

“Naalay ko naman STAT 1 long exam ko kanina. Konti lang talaga alam ko Mingyu, nanghula na lang ako.”, napapasipa na lang si Minghao sa asar habang nagkkwento.

“Multiple choice naman ‘yon diba? May 0.25 chances of winning ka pa.”, napatawa si Mingyu nang pinalo ni Minghao ang dibdib niya.

Napakapit na lamang si Minghao sa t-shirt na suot ni Mingyu habang pilit na kinakalimutan ‘yung test. “Ikaw, kamusta plates mo sa trese?”, sambit niya na nalamon na lamang ng tela ng t-shirt ni Mingyu.

“Okay lang.”

“Anong okay lang?”, tila iniiwasan nitong sagutin ang tanong niya.

“Basta, okay lang.”, nilingon ni Minghao ang boyfriend niya at napansin na nakatingin lang ‘to sa ilalim ng upper bunk ng double-deck nila.

“Gyu tumingin ka sa’kin.”, kulit ni Minghao subalit nananatili lamang nakatitig ang lalaki sa itaas. “Mingyu Kim tumingin ka sa’kin kung hindi sa upper bunk ako matutu-“, hindi pa tapos ang pananakot ni Minghao ay tinitigan na agad siya ni Mingyu. Nakapatong ang mukha ni Minghao sa dibdib ni Mingyu, “Kamusta plates mo?”

“Ayun… 2.25 lang.”, napasinghot na lang si Minghao sa paglalang ni Mingyu. “Okay lang ‘yan, sabay na lang tayo magdrama sa grades naten.”, nirelax ni Minghao ang katawan niya at nanatiling nakatitig lang kay Mingyu. Tila ilang oras na ang dumaan na ganoon lang ang pwesto nila, nagtitigan, tipong nilalasap lang ang presensya ng isa’t isa.

“Kaya mo yan Papa.”, napahagikgik si Minghao sa pinataas na boses ni Mingyu. Hinila ng boyfriend niya mula sa ulohan ng kama nila ang isang stuffed toy. “Mag-aaral pa tayo lalo, Papa. Pero magpapahinga ka muna ngayon, okay?”, minwestra ni Mingyu ang Kermit stuffed toy sa mukha ni Minghao.

Napapangiting tumungo na lang ang mas nakababata. “Papaaa sagot ka. Kaya naten ‘diba?”, tinusok tusok ni Mingyu ang pisngi ni Minghao gamit ang kamay ni Kermit. “Opo. Kaya naten.”, nahihiyang napatungo na lang si Minghao. “Ama, kaya naten ‘diba?”, inikot ni Mingyu ang stuffed toy sa kanya. “Oo naman, Anak. Babawi tayo nila Papa ‘diba?”, sabay pinag-Fighting pose niya ang palakang laruan. Tumawa na sa wakas si Minghao sa pauso ni Mingyu.

“’Yan! Mas okay ‘yan nakangiti ka! Mas gusto ko ‘yan!”

“Ibig ba ‘nun sabihin, ’di mo ako gusto pag hindi ako nakangiti?”, inexaggerate ni Minghao ang pout niya at napatawa na lang si Mingyu. Hinawakan ni Mingyu ng parehong kamay ang mukha ni Minghao at inilapit sa mukha niya.

“Hindi, hindi kita gusto.”, magkatapat ang mga mata nilang nangungusap, at unti-unting nilapit ni Mingyu ang labi niya, “Mahal kita.”, sabay idinampi ito sa labi ni Minghao. Napapatawa si Minghao habang pilit siyang hinahalikan ni Mingyu.

“Ano ba ang likot mo, gusto mo ba?”, lumayos si Mingyu nang konti at nang makatawa na ito nang maayos.

“Ang cheesy mo kadiri.”, napahagalpak si Minghao lalo nang magmukhang sinipang tuta si Mingyu. Kiss. “Oh ayan na.”, pero nakapout pa rin ito. Kiss. Isa pang peck ang binigay ni Minghao sa boyfriend niya. “Sorry na.”, paguudyok ni Minghao kay Mingyu na magsalita. Kiss. “Sorry na nga sab-“, saka siya hinila nito pabalik para bigyan ng isang mas maayos na halik. Pakiramdam ni Minghao natutunaw siya dahil sa init na dala ni Mingyu sa buong pagkatao niya. Napapakunot siya ng noo at napapasinghal nang maramdaman ang malambot nitong labi na inaangkin ang kaniya.

“Bwisit ka.”, napakagat si Minghao sa labi niya habang tinititigan ang mamula-mulang labi sa tapat niya.

“Kinilig ka naman.”, at doon napatahimik si Minghao nang nakangiti. Gumulong kaliwa’t kanan si Mingyu sa kama habang yakap si Minghao na parang tuta.

“Awwh, love you too.”, sabay niyakap siya ni Mingyu nang mahigpit.

 

“Gusto mo bang kumain?”

“Bakit manlilibre ka ba?”, ungot ni Minghao dahil alam niyang magkakatapusan na naman kaya nangangailangan sila ng pera pambayad sa kuryente at tubig. Lagi naman kasing nahuhuli stipend nila mula sa scholarship.

“Bakit hinde? Eh bad day ng boyfriend ko?”, banat pa ni Mingyu kaya hinampas ulit ni Hao ang braso niya.

“Sige na nga, why would I say no to free food?”, inalis ni Minghao ang brasong nakapaligid sa kanya sabay umupo.

“Oh, bat ka umalis? Ayaw mo na ba sa cuddles ko?”, niyakap ni Mingyu si Anak nang umalis si Minghao sa yakap niya.

“Sira.”, binato niya ito ng unan. “Magbihis ka nga. Alam kong nilakad mo lang mula sa CEAT hanggang dito, amoy-araw ka na.”, tumawa siya nang malakas nang nakasimangot na tumayo si Mingyu papunta sa kanyang aparador.

“Anak, ‘di natin bati Papa mo for today ha.”, binulungan pa nito si Kermit at saka inipit sa braso niya habang pumipili siya ng bagong t-shirt.

“Anong ‘di bati. Hoy mag-Jo-Jollibee pa tayo.”, sigaw ni Minghao nang inirapan lang siya ni Mingyu.

Hinubad na lamang basta-basta ni Mingyu ang t-shirt niya, bakit ba eh parang hindi pa ‘yon nakikita ni Minghao. Tsaka tsansa niya na para mag-show off. Maglaway sana si Minghao sa hot bod niya, nag-ggym kaya sila lagi sa Vega.

“Gwapo mo.”, napabilis ang pagbibihis ni Mingyu, nakalimutan na ang initial plan niya na iseduce si Minghao nang marinig ang sinabi nito.

“ANO? GWAPO TINATAWAG MO BA AKONG GWA-“

“GAGO SABI KO ANG GAGO MO.”, matalim na tiningnan niya ulit si Minghao at saka ibinato si Anak dito.

“Uy!”, sabay habol ni Minghao kay Anak na muntik na maglanding sa tiled na sahig. “Tangina ka talaga.”, hinagod ni Minghao ang stuffed toy at saka niyakap palapit. “Anong karapatan mong ibato anak ko ha?!”, pabulyaw na tanong niya kay Mingyu na nagsusuklay na sa harap ng salamin.

“Ako nagbigay sa’yo kay Anak, wag kang ano.”, Aba! At may lakas pa ng loob itong si Minghao na irapan din siya eh siya nga ‘tong tinawag na gago. The audacity-

“Anak, ‘di natin bati si Ama mo for today ha.”, nakapout na ginaya ni Minghao ang tono niya mula kanina habang nakatitig kay Mingyu, “Child abuse na eh.”

“Hoy grabe ka naman, mahal ko si Anak.”, umikot si Mingyu mula sa pananalamin para sagutin ang boyfriend niya.

“Hinde, Anak ‘di ka niya love. Si Papa lang may love sa’yo.”

“Luh, grabe kaaa.”, nagdive si Mingyu pabalik sa maliit na kama at hinigit si Anak mula kay Minghao.

“’Wag mong higitin baka masira!”

“Ayoko, ako may karapatan kase I gave birth to him.”

Napacringe na lang si Minghao sa mental picture ni Mingyu at hinayaan itong kunin ang laruan mula sa kanya.

 

“Ano? Ready ka na ba?”, tanong ni Mingyu sa kanya mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga.

“Oo”, kinuha ni Minghao ang wallet, payong, at iPhone niya mula sa bag niya, “Tara na.”, tumayo na si Mingyu mula sa kama at pinihit papatay ang aircon. Dinampot niya ang kanyang susi mula sa desk niya at sinundan si Minghao na nagsasapatos na sa labas.

Nilock niya ang pinto at sakto namang nakasalubong nila ang kapitbahay nilang sila Jeonghan at Jihoon na saktong papalabas rin ng room nila.

 

“Yo,” kaway ni Minghao sa dalawa habang itinatali ang Converse niya.

“Yooo!”, bati rin ni Jeonghan habang hinihintay si Jihoon.

“Maglulunch rin ba kayo?”, tanong ni Jihoon na aktong isasara na ang kanilang pinto. Napatigil pa ito at napalingon nang mata kaliwa’t kanan habang iniisip kung may nakalimutan pa siya.

“’Yung cellphone mo.”, sabi ni Jeonghan dito habang natatawang pinanood ang roommate niya na napapamura na lang dahil sa absent-mindedness niya.

“Oo, pupunta kaming Jollibee!”, sagot ni Mingyu kay Jeonghan nang maipasok niya na ang kanyang mga paa sa kanyang sapatos.

“Ay hello Anak!”, bati ni Jeonghan sa laruang hawak ni Mingyu.

Napatalikod si Mingyu bigla, “Anak, don’t talk to strangers.”

“Hoy kapit-bahay niyo ko.”, pinalo ni Jeonghan ang malapad na likod nito.

“Okay na, wala na akong nakalimutan.”, nakalabas na sa wakas si Jihoon at natapos na ni Minghao ang pagsisintas niya.

 

“San kayo?”, tanong ni Minghao kay Jeonghan habang naglalakad sila palabas ng gate ng campus.

“Ah, sa HanaRose lang.”, nagsswipe si Jeonghan sa phone niya. ‘Di naman siguro masyadong obvious na Tinder ang ginagawa nito.

“Tinder ‘yon.”, turo ni Jihoon sa phone ni Jeonghan.

“Sabi ko na eh,”, bigkas ni Mingyu, “Kaya sabi ko sa’yo Anak don’t talk to strangers.”.

“Hindi kaya sila strangers, close friends din sila ng mutual ko sa Facebook, pwede ba?”, pabaling na sagot ni Jeonghan dito.

“Ay ‘nga pala. May kilala ba kayong Seungcheol Choi?”, itinago na ng nakatatanda ang phone niya nang makaabot na sila sa may Landbank.

“Ah! Si Kuya Cheol? CEAT din ba ‘yan?”, inakbayan ni Mingyu si Minghao at inilayo sa mga estudyanteng nagmamadaling maglakad sa sidewalk.

“Oo, ‘yun nga.”

“Bakit anong meron sa kanya?”, napapangiting tanong ni Minghao.

“Nagswipe right sa’ken eh”

“Shet!”

“Congrats!”

“Galing ni master!”, sabay-sabay na bigkas nila Jihoon, Mingyu, at Minghao habang pinapalo ang likod ni Jeonghan.

Alam nila pare-pareho na kakagaling lang ni Jeonghan sa isang matinding break-up a year ago. Pinipigilan nga rin ni Jihoon itong mag-Tinder dahil bakit ka maghahanap ‘don ng date eh mukhang wala namang nagseseryoso ‘don? Pero hindi nagpatinag si Jeonghan at sinabihan sila na okay na siya at nakagraduate na ang ex niya. Oras na para mag-move on.

“Magaling ‘yun si Kuya Cheol! Balita ko nga tatakbong Chairperson ‘yun ng college eh.”

“Wow, talaga ba?”, nacurious lalo si Jeonghan sa pagkatao ng Seungcheol Choi na ito.

“Oo, ‘tas magaling na performer din ‘yon. Magaling sumayaw, kumanta, magrap-“

“Teka Minghao pano mo nalaman lahat ‘yan?”

“Kaklase at kagrupo ko kaya ‘yon sa HUM 2 last sem. Naka-uno kami ‘don gawa niya.”, pagmamalaki ni Minghao dahil totoo naman na magaling na leader si Kuya Cheol.

“Sige… maybe I’ll try chatting him.”

“Try, sus! I-chat mo na! Ngayon ko lang naisip parang bagay kayo.”, napahimas si Mingyu sa imaginary balbas niya habang nagside-eye siya kay Jeonghan.

Pinalo nito ang braso niya, “Wag ka ngaa.”

“Eh, kinikilig ka naman!”

“Bakit ba? Eh maganda pictures niya ‘don eh! Tas ‘yung kwento pa ninyo.”, hinigit ni Jihoon si Jeonghan mula sa isang papalikong kotse papasok ng Vega.

“Na-love at first sight ka na yata sa pictures sa Tinder”, napapatawang giit ni Jihoon kay Jeonghan, “Tingnan mo muntikan ka pa mabangga ‘di mon a napapansin mga nasa paligid mo.”, sabay tawa ni Jihoon.

“Are you okay?”, lumabas ang isang lalaki mula sa kotse nang makaliko na ito papasok.

“Uy! Kuya Cheol! Long time no see!”, bati ni Minghao dito at nag bro fist pa sila.

“Uy Minghao! Didn’t see you there!”, napalingon si Cheol kay Mingyu at minatahan ang kamay nitong nasa bewang ni Minghao.

“Mingyu! Kayo pala ni Minghao?”

“Oo, Kuya Cheol!”, hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at ipinuslit ang kanyang mga daliri sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito, “One year na!”

“Wow, nakakaproud naman kayo. Stay strong!”, napalingon ang fourth year student at naalala ang dahilan ng kanyang biglaang pagbaba.

 

“Kuya Cheol?”, napabulong si Jeonghan nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Eto ba si Kuya Cheol? As in Seungcheol Choi? Tila naririnig niya bigla ang tugtog ng kanta mula sa isang McDo commercial ng AlDub.

_Kung tayo ay matanda na sana’y ‘di tayo magbago…_

Saktong nasa likod lang din nila ang McDo. Tila biglang humangin nang malakas at may dramatic effect na naglabasan ang yellow leaves mula sa punong nasa tabi ng fastfood restaurant. Like sakura petals. Yellow nga lang.

_Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko…_

“Ay sorry, may tumatawag pala sa’kin.”, nag-excuse si Jihoon saglit sa isang tabi habang kinakausap ang nasa phone niya.

 

“I think I know you. Jeonghan Yoon? Tinder?”

“U-uh yes. Ako ‘yon.”, shet naman parang nakalimutan niya na biglang lumandi eh hindi naman ito ang first time niya na makameet ng nagswipe right sa Tinder.

“Seungcheol, right? CEAT?”, inoffer ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya for a handshake. Puta handshake, bakit handshake? Strange as it may seem, kinamayan din siya ni Seungcheol. Makalyo pero mainit ang kamay nito.

Nakangiting pinapanood nila Minghao at Mingyu mula sa tabi ang dalawa na parang whippedt na agad para sa isa’t isa.

 

“Jeonghan sorry, pinapatawag ako ng adviser ko, para daw sa thesis mabilis lang…”, nilingon ni Jihoon ang magkahawak na kamay ng dalawa. “Pero kung gusto mo mauna ka na maglunch alam ko namang gutom na gutom ka na.” Wala pang sagot si Jeonghan ay kinawayan na ito ni Jihoon at iniwan siya sa mga kamay (literal) ni Seungcheol.

Nagkatinginan na lang sila ulit ni Seungcheol sa mga pangyayari. Inadmire ni Jeonghan ang mga mahahabang pilik nito. Normal ba ‘yun? Bakit ang ganda ng mga mata niya? ‘Tas wow ang built pa ng katawan niya may abs-

 

“Ser, baka po pwedeng ipark niyo muna nang maayos yung kotse niyo bago kayo maglampungan sa gitna ng daan.”, singit ng guard dahil sa namumuong linya ng kotseng naghihintay na makapagpark.

“Oh shit sorry.”, tinitigan ulit ni Seungcheol si Jeonghan. “I’ll be right back”, pero mukhang naghehesitate pa rin itong umalis habang tinititigan ang magkahawak nilang kamay, “Or do you want to come with me? Have lunch?”, napapalo si Minghao sa dibdib ni Mingyu habang pinapanood ang malateleseryeng aksyon sa harapan nila.

“I want to come.”, sagot ni Jeonghan na bigla naming nagpablush sa kanya, “I- I mean I want to come with you haha oo. Sama ako.”, at saka sumunod na siya dito at kinawayan ang magboyfriend na nanonood sa kanila.

 

“Tangina ang sweet.”, bulong ni Minghao kay Mingyu habang naglalakad na sila papunta ng Jollibee.

“Sweet din naman tayo ah? HHWWPSSP.”, holding hands while walking pasway-sway pa na hawak ni Mingyu ang kamay ng boyfriend niya. “May kotse lang si Kuya Cheol, ako wala.”

“Eh, okay lang ‘yon. ‘Di naman kotse habol ko sa’yo”

“Ayan na ba ‘yung attempt mo na maging sweet Minghao Xu?”, hinigit ni Mingyu ito palapit at inilapit ang ilong niya sa buhok nito.

“Maybe…”, nilingon niya si Mingyu na nakangiti na sa kanya.

“Yie!”, pakilig na squeal nito habang pinipihit ni Minghao pabukas ang pinto ng Jollibee.

“Umayos ka nga Mingyu Kim, may mga bata dito.”, pinagsabihan niya ito sabay pinagbuhol ulit ang kanilang mga braso, sa dulo ay magkahawak kamay pa rin sila, mga daliring pinagisa.

“Mahal din kita.”, sabay halik ni Mingyu sa sentido ni Minghao.

Napangiti lang si Minghao dito, ramdam niya ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi. Wala mang sinabi si Minghao pero alam ng buong pagkatao ni Mingyu na kanyang-kanya rin ang puso nito. Hindi man masabi ngayon ni Minghao sa publiko ang pagmamahal niya, naipapakita niya naman ito sa ibang mga bagay tulad ng sauladong pag-oorder ng Spicy Chicken Joy Super Meal with Pie, Go Large Sarsi na alam niyang favorite ni Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is for @_junhuiwen who helped me conceptualize this whole thing! It was her idea to call Kermit "Anak" and Mingyu "Ama". GOD THAT WAS THE SWEETEST SHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD. I am actually planning to translate this into English BUTTTT THERE ARE JUST LOTS OF JOKES THAT WILL LOSE ITS MEANING ONCE I TRANSLATE IT HUHUHUHUHU I especially love the part they call themselves Anak, Ama, and Papa huhuhuhu
> 
> Anyway, I'm still worried for Minghao's health. I actually felt relieved when they finally made him takae a break. Boi, you seriously need it or else I'll swim on my way to South Korea and bathe you with Bengay. I am worried but if Minghao tells us that he doesn't want us to fuss over him a lot, then I won't I just really hope that he takes care of his health very well. I MAY OR MAY NOT BE AFFILIATED WITH THE UNIVERSITY HMMMMMMMM
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos or comment if you liked it!  
> DON'T FORGET TO STREAM AND VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN!


End file.
